Keiko Hoshiko
About Keiko is a very shy girl who has a backstory of being abused by her family, mostly by her father. When she was a small child she used to be cursed at by her drunk father. He'd come home and beat both her mom and her until both of them moved out and her mother divorced him. She soon entered middle school she was very keep to herself and stuttered when speaking most of the time. She was confused of her sexuality but did have a few friends.. She didn't know what was going on during the years leading up to her going to high school. In high school, she began to date someone known Chrys Roratio and claimed he was abusive over every little thing like not having a pencil on him when she to forgot her pencil case at home. They eventually broke up. Appearance Keiko has red hair twisted in the drill hair style. She wears the normal uniform unless changed by the player. Personality Keiko is extremely shy and stutters alot. When she's dating someone, even though one person has had the patience to deal with her, claimed that every little think he did to her was abusive. Keiko is also one of the more ignored students of the students, much like Sohaku and Sitsune when she is not on one of her revenge quests. Relationships *Chrys Roratio **His ex. 100 Questions *Please tell us your name. **"I-it's K-Keiki H-Hoshiko..." *When is your birthday? **"M-May 11th..." *Your blood type? **"T-type O..." *Please tell us your three sizes? **"E-excuse m-me?!" *Tell us about your family composition. **"U-uhm I-I d-don't know..." *What's your occupation? **"S-student..." *Your favourite food? **"I-I don't r-really know... I-Ice-cream I-I guess..." *Favourite animal? **"M-mostly j-just c-common house p-pets..." *Favourite subject? **"I-I d-don't really h-have one..." *Dislike subject? **"Th-they're a-all hard..." *Is there a boy/girl you've been thinking about? **"I l-like to th-think about m-my family a-alot... Th-that's I-it... I-I swear..." *Do you enjoy school? **"I-I suppose s-so?" *Are you in any school clubs? **"L-light m-music... M-music i-is s-something th-that helps me r-relax..." *What's your motto? **"I-I don't have one..." *Your special skill? **"I-I don't know? Sing? C-cry?" *Tell us about your treasure? **"I-It's s-secret..." *Describe yourself in a single word? **"A-Alone..." *Your forte? **"I-I r-really d-don't know wh-what that m-means..." *Your shortcomings? **"N-not r-really anything..." *Places in your memories? **"D-Do you mean h-happy memories by that?" *What is your favourite drink? **"A-Apple juice?" *How good can you swim? **"I-I don't like swimming..." *Your timing in 50-meter race? **"I n-never got the sheet back... b-but I know it's bad..." *Your hobby or obsession? **"I-I don't think I have any type of o-obsession!" *Disliked food? **"I r-really am against sea f-food." *Anything you want most currently? *Afraid of heights? *Dislike thunder? *Rainy or sunny? *Do you use pencil or mechanical pencil in school? *What do you eat for breakfast? *Do you believe in ghosts? *Can you play any musical instruments? *Are you the outdoor or indoor type? *Ever in quarrel with your sisters? *Do you have a cellphone? *How long is your commute to school? *Do you have more friends than most? *Your favourite sports? *How good can you cook? *Favourite colours? *Anything you can never forgive? *How tall are you? *Shoe size? *Your dreams? *Do you have any marriage desires? *Do you dislike hot drinks? *Do you like bitter coffee? *Bed time? *Wake up time? . *When you sleep, are you a bed person or futon person? *Are you confident in your ability to concentrate? *Do you have any tips on losing weight? *Between warm soba and chilled soba, which do you like? *Tell us which arm is your dominant arm. *Tell us about something lucky that's happened lately. *Tell us about something unlucky that's happened lately. *What's the name of your school anthem? *What's your favourite flower? *What's your favourite saying? *What's your favourite four kanji phrase? *What comes to mind when you think about spring? *And summer? *What about fall? *And then the winter? *If you had a time machine, where would you go? *Do you like reading manga or short stories more? *What's your allowance? *Tell us something a lot of people say about you. *What are your hobbies? *Tell us your weight. *What are you capable of? *What do you wear when you go to bed? *Has anyone ever asked you out? *If I told you the world would end tomorrow, what would you do? *Tell us about your daily routine. *What is something you always carry with you? *Western food? Japanese food? *How do you commute to school? *What's the last thing you do before going to bed at night? *What's the first thing you do when you wake up in the morning? *Where are you living right now? *What kind of place is it? *What's the most interesting thing that's happened to you so far? *What's the saddest thing that's happened to you? *Do you like roller coasters? *How's your eyesight? *What's your favourite holiday? *What job do you have in school? *What do you do in your freetime? *How long do you study every day? *Who of your friends can you rely on to give you advice? To give advice? *What do you do on the weekends? *If you could be reincarnated, what would you want to be? *Are the school rules really strict? *What do you have for lunch at school? A bento? The school lunch? *How many friends do you have? *Do you take any detours when you go home? *Are you interested in any actors? *What are your thoughts on the Q&A session? Trivia *Her design as a character is meant to be based off of the vocaloid Teto and the OC Sitsune Kagane. **Due to Teto having red hair and patches of hair on either side of her hair and Sitsune having a similar personality to her, she was mistaken for a carbon copy of another OC not apart of this wiki. ***There are a few similarities like her club, stuttering, and age. They are either a coincidence or just so common that it really don't even count as anything. Category:OCs Category:Normal OCs Category:Females Category:Light Music (Club) Category:Fragile (Persona) Category:Bisexual Characters